power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Shaolin Fury
Power Rangers Shaolin Fury is the nineteenth season of Dragonboy's Power Rangers series. This season to have the Rangers with the Big Cats, other Cats and different animals modified. This season was preceded by Power Rangers: Athlete Squadron. It was created by Dragonboy546 as the 19th season. It contains major elements from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Previous: Power Rangers: Athlete Squadron Next: Power Rangers: Dragonforce Plot Long ago in Rinza, there was an evil Shaolin warrior name Poison who tries to destroy the Chinese Temples but his plan failed and the guardians sealed him underworld over 10 000 years. The five new teen becomes a new Power Rangers in order to save the world from destruction. Our heroes will save the day at all cost. They are Power Rangers Shaolin Fury. Characters Shaolin Rangers Main Article: Shaolin Rangers Allies * Sensei Tao - Master and Mentor of the Shaolin Fury Rangers and father of Yin Yang. * Lin Chan * Mr. Wong * Master Gorilla * Master Howl * Master Flight * Master Bash * Master Speed * Athlete Rangers * Geckox * Chamelisa * Razorwind Gods of Hemisphere * Ryusax of the East * Whitiger of the West * Shellshock of the North * Heat of the South * Kirinlong of the Center Arsenal Transformation Device *Cat Shaolin Morphers◆◆◆◆◆ *Cougar Shaolin Morpher◆ Weapons * Shaolin Cannon * Karate Battle Morpher - Dane uses the Karate Battle Morpher to transform himself into the Red Karate Fighter as an Battlizer. It was first use to battle against Killax.◆ * Shaolin Nunchucks◆ * Shaolin Bo Staff ◆ * Shaolin Tonfa ◆ * Shaolin Mace ◆ * Shaolin Shuriken ◆ Morphing Call "Shaolin Showdown!" Villains * Poison/Raishi - Evil Shaolin warrior who was the leader of the Rinzin Clan and also holds the spirit of the Cobra. He attempts to get revenge on the guardians for sealing him away during the war 10, 000 years. Poison achieved his super and true form as known as Raishi. (1-45) * Chamelisa - An female half-human servant of Poison. She held the spirit of the Chameleon. She helps Poison to destroy the Shaolin Fury Rangers. (formerly) * Geckox - An servant of Poison. He helps Poison out to destroy the Shaolin Fury Rangers. He holds the spirit of the Gecko. (1-44) (formerly) * Onijox - An General Beast monster that holds the spirit of the Oni. (11-23) * Killax - An General Cold-Blooded monster that holds the spirit of the Stingray. He has an ability to use lighting to srike down at the Rangers. (11-18) * Chimerax - An General monster holds the spirit of the Chimera. (26-32) * Squidshi - An monster that holds the spirit of the Octopus. (25-34) * Razorwind - An monster that holds the spirit of the Swallow. (formerly) * Grifflord (35-44) * Ryuchi (35-43) * Basilisx (35-40) * Lightiger (35-42) * Phoenixia (35-41) * Poisicks Poisick Rinzin Beasts * Monkeyfreak - based on Baboon - destroyed by the Shaolin Fury Rangers (Cat Technique) * Ostrishi - based on Ostrich - destroyed by Cat Karate Megazord (Kung Fu Lesson) * Crocogator - based on Alligator and Crocodile hybrid - destroyed by Cat Karate Megazord (Shaolin Match) * Nardoom - based on Narwhale - destroyed by Cat Karate Megazord and Ocelot Zord * Hyeniac - based on Hyena - destroyed by Cat Karate Megazord and Serval Zord (Serval Prize) * Croaker - based on Frog - destroyed by Cat Karate Megazord and Leopard Brother Zords (Leopard Brothers) * Digmole - based on Mole - destroyed by Cat Karate Megazord and Caracal Zord (Wild Cat Senses) * Crabash - based on Crab - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Cougar Ranger and Cougar Battlezord (The Cougar Shaolin Warrior) * Lobsershi - based on Lobster - destroyed by Super Cat Karate Megazord and Cat Kung Fu Megazord (The Cougar Shaolin Warrior, Oriental Day and Cougar Roars) * Pythonvenom - based on Python - destroyed by Cat Kung Fu Megazord (Oriental Day) * Jellyshock - based on Jellyfish - destroyed by Super Cat Karate Megazord and Cat Kung Fu Megazord (Six Heroes Unite) * Baconpork - based on Pig - destroyed by Super Cat Karate Megazord (Pork Out) * Basher - based on Bighorn sheep - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Yin Yang Ranger and Yin-Yang Megazord (Black & White Collide) * Porcuspine - based on Porcupine - destroyed by Ronin Shaolin Megazord (Black & White Collide) * Craneshi - based on Crane - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Yin Yang Ranger and Yin-Yang Megazord (Yin and Yang) * Walram - based on Walrus - destroyed by Ultra Cat Karate Megazord (Teamwork Power) * Hippobounce - based on Hippo - destroyed by Ronin Shaolin Megazord (Rice for Life) * Peacolila - based on Peacock - beaten by Yellow and Pink Shaolin Fury Rangers and destroyed by Ronin Shaolin Megazord (Tai Chi) * Hawkeye - based on Hawk - destroyed by Ronin Shaolin Megazord (Evil Phantoms) * Bearpow - based on Grizzly Bear and Teddy Bear hybrid - destroyed by Shaolin Ronin Megazord (Chamelisa's Dream Date) * Squidrope - based on Squid - destroyed by Ultra Cat karate Megazord and Shaolin Ronin Megazord (Lin's in Trouble) * Centipoison - based on Centipede - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Lion Ranger (The Lion Shaolin Warrior) * Poisonmoth - based on Milkweed Butterfly - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Lion, Gazelle and Bison Rangers (Silver and Bronze) * Octopoison - based on Poison Octopus - destroyed by Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Evil Octopus Monster) * Electriceel - based on Eel - destroyed by Shaolin Dojo Megazord and Bat Zord (All or Nothing) * Vultureaper - based on Vulture - destroyed by Ultra Cat Karate Megazord, Cat Kung Fu Megazord, Shaolin Ronin Megazord and Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Strongest Warrior) * Tortoishi - based on Tortoise - destroyed by Ultra Cat Karate Megazord, Shaolin Ronin Megazord and Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Geckox's Plan) * Firesting - based on Fire Scorpion - destroyed by Ultra Cat Karate Megazord, Shaolin Ronin Megazord with Shark Power and Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Magma Invasion) * Condorshi - based on Condor - destroyed by Ultra Cat Karate Megazord, Shaolin Ronin Megazord and Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Go for it) * Angeler - based on Anglerfish - destroyed by Elephant Shaolin Zord (Dumplings for Lunch) * Koalash - based on Koala - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers (Light Power falls, Dark Power rises) * Pangolinshi - based on Pangolin - destroyed by Giraffe Shaolin Zord (Darkness Arise) * Crownight - based on Crow - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Ultrazord (Darkness Arise) Shaolin Spirit Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord *Cat Karate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Tiger Shaolin Zord◆ * Cheetah Shaolin Zord◆ * Jaguar Shaolin Zord◆ * Leopard Shaolin Zord◆ * Lynx Shaolin Zord◆ * Cougar Shaolin Zord◆ * Cougar Battlezord◆ * Super Cat Karate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes * Episode 1: Cat Technique (First appearance of Dane, Michael, Harvey, Sarah, Chloe, Sensei Tao, Yin Yang, Lin Chan, Poison, Chamelisa, Geckox, and Poisicks) * Episode 2: Kung Fu Lesson * Episode 3: Shaolin Match * Episode 4: Search for Ocelot * Episode 5: Serval Prize * Episode 6: Leopard Brothers * Episode 7: Wild Cat senses * Episode 8: The Cougar Shaolin Warrior (Reggie makes his debut and becomes the Cougar Shaolin Ranger.) * Episode 9: Oriental Day * Episode 10: Cougar Roars * Episode 11: Six Heroes Unite (Both Onijox and Killax debuts this episode) * Episode 12: Pork Out * Episode 13: Passing the Test * Episode 14: Learning the New Power (The Shaolin Fury Rangers becomes Super Shaolin Fury Rangers) * Episode 15: Black & White Collide (Yin Yang becomes the Power Ranger and make his Ranger form debut) * Episode 16: Yin and Yang * Episode 17: Teamwork Power * Episode 18: Rice for Life (Killax was destroyed by Red, Blue and Green Shaolin Fury Rangers) * Episode 19: Tai Chi * Episode 20: Evil Phantoms (Razorwind debuts) * Episode 21: Chamelisa's Dream Date * Episode 22: Lin's in Trouble * Episode 23: The Lion Shaolin Warrior (Onijox gets destroyed by the Shaolin Fury Rangers. Blaze, Freddy and Richter debuts) * Episode 24: Silver and Bronze * Episode 25: Evil Octopus Monster (Squidshi makes his debuts) * Episode 26: All or Nothing (Chimerax debuts) * Episode 27: Strongest Warrior * Episode 28: Geckox's Plan * Episode 29: Magma Invasion * Episode 30: Go for it * Episode 31: Dumplings for Lunch * Episode 32: Deathmatch (Chimerax gets destroyed by all Shaolin Fury Rangers) * Episode 33: Revenge of the Insectorgs (Throttle Squadron and Shaolin Fury team up and Insectorgs were destroyed once again) * Episode 34: New Lesson (Squidshi gets destroyed by the Shaolin Fury Rangers) * Episode 35: Light Power falls, Dark Power rises (Grifflord, Ryuchi, Basilisx, Lightiger and Phoenixia debuts) * Episode 36: Darkness Arise * Episode 37: Fallen Gecko (Geckox's betrayal of Poison) * Episode 38: Chamelisa's True Identity (This episode where Chamelisa became good to betray Poison) * Episode 39: Evil Reign (Poison achieves the true form Raishi thanks to Grifflord, Ryuchi, Basilisx, Lightiger and Phoenixia) * Episode 40: Shatter Shell (Basilisx gets destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers) * Episode 41: Phoenix Fall (Phoenixia gets destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers) * Episode 42: White Out (Lightiger gets destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers and Whitiger) * Episode 43: Dragon's Fury (Ryuchi gets destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers and Razorwind was banned from Raishi's Clan) * Episode 44: Scroll (Grifflord gets destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers and Geckox saves the Rangers from Raishi and ends up getting destroyed by him) * Episode 45: Final Episode: Shaolin Finale (Raishi was marked destroyed by the all Shaolin Rangers alongside with Poisicks) Production Trivia Stage Shows Video Release Toyline Video Games Category:Series